create_your_own_galaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
Splagonian
Splagonians are a Class 13 species of mammals native to Splagon. They are light blue, have long necks, claws, and circular fingers. The most heavily Splagonian populated planet is Splagon with around 45.2% of all Splagonians. Next, is Herm with 9.4% of Splagonians. In third is, Splagon AC with only 2.4% of all Splagonians. That adds up to 54.0% of Splagonians living in the top three largest Splagonian populated planets. History 'Evolution' Around 2,459,000 BGC (Before The Galactic Crisis) Splagonians began to evolve. The first tool used by a Splagonian dates back to 2,120,000 BGC. Early Splagians were herbivores, but later turned into omnivores around 1,121,000 BGC. Then, the Splagonians stopped evolving and had reached a perfect state. 'Early Days' The year is 1,180,000 BGC and Splagonians have began agriculture. They used ivory and fern to create their houses. Language is in its way of development. Sign language is already popular. Splagonians decide to be adventurous and move East. Around 1,178,000 BGC, Splagonians have met up with Teran. Tern were a class 11 reptilian species that would soon evolve into Gornaack. The two species fought over territory and the the Teran were forced farther east to Gornaac. Cities began to grow tall and there were four languages. 'Nations Grow' Around 1,004,000 BGC Halope formed the first empire. Nations grew and territory was fought over. The Halope Empire and The 1st Union had the first war between empires, The Great Splagon War, in which the two nations fought over land. The Halope Empire won and toke over most of The 1st Union. The 1st Union suffered from attacks from The Halope Empire was soon nothing in only 80 years. Out of the ashes of the The 1st Union came The New Order. After Halope died, the The Halope Empire was conquered by The New Order. The New Order grew more and more wealthy. When Zerneck became ruler of The New Order around 1,003,000 BGC, he became greedy. This caused a rebellion. A quarter of The New Order was lost and The 2nd Union ruled in that land. Another rebellion sprouted The New Order and half of the Union's land was lost. The 3rd Union ruled in that area. 'The 3rd Union' The 3rd Union grew more and more wealthy. At the same time, there was a disagreement in The 2nd Union. Half of The 2nd Union became The 4th Union. The 2nd Union was now weak, and The New Order toke advantage taking a fifth of The 2nd Union's land. But, of course this causes another rebellion in The New Order. A sixth of The New Order became The 5th Union. Now, all nation were weak except for The 3rd Union. The 3rd Union expanded north and toke what was left of The New Order. In The 3rd Union around 1,003,014 BGC was under the rule of King Leedo I. He issued that gold mining would be sped up. He expanded territory to islands in the ocean. Meanwhile The 2nd Union and The 4th Union were settling their differences and the combined to become The United Union. King Jeroge was a farmer in The 5th Union, he ran north along with a group off 1,000 to find fertile land. It was indeed found and the group started The 6th Union. Because The 5th Union was so weak, it had no choice but to join The United Union. It was offered for The 3rd Union to join The United Union, but The 3rd Union denied. This caused a civil war in The 3rd Union. Some people wanted to join The United Union. Out of the civil war sprouted The 7th Union which immediately joined The United Union. The 6th Union was very weak and was friends with The 4th Union which joined the United Union. So, The 6th Union joined the United Union. The only Union not in the United Union was The 3rd Union. Even with all of the unions in The United Union combined, The 3rd Union was still the wealthiest. 'Stable Government' 'Debates of the United Union' Because six of the seven unions were joined together now, there were six rulers, and no clear one had absolute power. Due to this the United Union had to set up a hierarchy status for citizens. The highest ranked in this hierarchy was the "Grand Ruler". Below him/her were the "Unioniles", six rulers assigned to a certain union. Below the Unioniles were government officials which were followed by military soldiers. Below military soldiers were common people. At the bottom of the hierarchy was criminals. In 1,002,991 BGC, the Unioniles agreed to have a vote for the Grand Ruler. There would be six candidates and the citizens would vote for a Grand Ruler. One year later, Guayuan was voted the first grand leader of the United Union. 'The 3rd Union Meets Tornaccks' With the United Union slowly growing more power, 3rd Union citizens thought it would only be a matter of time before the United Union becomes a threat. King Leedo I sent explorers to travel east and claim as much land for the 3rd Union as they could. The explorers had heard stories of a species called Tornacck, a primitive reptilian race. While conquering land, they ran into a few. This was during the time of the Tornacck War where Tornaccks and Erfrom were battling for land. The explorers reported by to the king, and he sent an army to conquer Erfrom and Tornacck land. First they took over Erfrom land and enslaved the Erfrom. They later took control of Gornaac the most populated Tornacck city. The citizens of Gornaac were offered the choice to either be enslaved or work for the military. The majority of Tornacck joined the military, causing the 3rd Unions army to grow 30%. With this stronger army, the 3rd union took over half of Tornacck land, and the military grew 90%, almost half of military soldiers in the 3rd Union were Tornaccks. 'Procksobeth and the United Union' The United Union also met up with other species. North of the United Union were the Procksobeth. Some explorers met up with the Procksobeth and traded valuable goods. Most Procksobeth did not have enough food, so the United Union would often give food to the Procksobeth for land. The United Union even took control of the most populated Procksobeth city, Prockso and said that if a Procksobeth joined the United Union military, he/she would receive a life-time supply of food. This greatly grew the United Union's military by 75%. Many citizens called the nation The United Union, but Guayuan liked to call it the "United Unions", to show the six parts of the union. 'Dangerous Border' Several United Union tourists traveled to the 3rd Union in order to study the exotic plants of the union. They were taken captive and were thought to be spies. This raged raged Guayuan and he sent soldiers to rescue the tourists. The 3rd Union warned that any outsiders who be taken captive, and the border between the nation became one of the most dangerous places in Splagon. 'Rise of a New Empire' 'North and South' The north and south parts of Tornacck Territory were very different. There were different biomes and the languages were different. Tornaccks of north were tired of losing land to the 3rd Union, so they built up an army and formed an empire called Marglon. Every time the 3rd Union tried to invade Marglon, they failed. The south didn't have a government, making it an easy target for the 3rd Union. With half of the south now lost, King Firino, formed another nation called Jornithpia. 'Discovery of New Land' Marglish sailors were were sent to offer good to the Tornacck of the Eastern Marglon, when the crew went of course and reached a different island, Parlith, the sailors searched the island for other Tornacck, but could only find exotic wildlife. The sailors declared the island as new land, and established it as territory of Marglon in 1,002,981 BGC. 'A New Leedo' 'Jornithpian War' In 1,002,975 BGC, King Leedo I died of age. His son, who was already in his late 20s, took over the empire. His name was King Leedo II and he was determined to conquer all of Splagon. King Leedo forced 75% of the 3rd Union's population to join the military. He invaded Jornithpia started the Jornithpian War. Jornithpia didn't stand a chance and the 3rd Union annexed their capitol city, Gard, and every city in between the 3rd Union and Gard in 1,002,974 BGC. Jornithpia went into crisis and established a new capitol far away from the 3rd Union border called Jorn. The 3rd Union's newly annexed land was called the New Jornithpia province with its capitol, Gard. The province was soon the only province in the 3rd Union to not speak Thir but rather Jornithpian. Soon the King Leedo II forced all New Jornithpians to convert to Thir. '2nd Great Splagon War' The United Unions feared King Leedo II power was growing too strong. He needed to be stopped. In 1,002,969 BGC Guayuan declared war on the 3rd Union. The United Unions allied with Jornithpia and fought against the 3rd Union this war would become known as the 2nd Great Splagon War. King Firino tried to retake Gard but was unable to. The United Union invaded the north while the 3rd Union invaded the south. The borders changed a lot. The 3rd Union had conquered more land than it had lost. But the United Unions was right next to the largest city, Gornaac. The United Unions invaded the city but the 3rd Union fought back keeping the city. A peace was eventually reached and the borders stayed. 'Conditions in the 3rd Union' King Leedo II did not retreat his citizens well. He viewed Splagonians as superior to all other species. Non-splagonians in the 3rd Union were treated as slaves. In 1,002,964 BGC, King Leedo II had a son named Leedo III. Leedo III was taught that Splagonians were superior, Leedo III believed that all non-Splagonians should be banished, not kept as slaves. In 1,002,947 BGC, Leedo III sent a letter to Guayuan stating how wished for the United Union to join the 3rd Union since they were all Splagonians. Guayuan of course replied "no". Category:Species Category:Class 13 Category:Mammal Category:Life Category:Canon